Colours of Her Soul
by kitty-re
Summary: Lily and James at their Graduation Ball, young and in love. "He was surrounded, engulfed by her beauty. The colours of her soul dancing in the darkness behind his eyelids."


"_And I bet she told a million people that she'd stay in touch, but all the little promises don't mean much when there's memories to be made  
and I hope you're holding hands by New Years Eve.  
They made it far too easy to believe, that true romance can't be achieved; these days."  
_**- Only Ones Who Know; Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

**Colours of Her Soul**

Her red hair cascaded, curling, down her back – her smile the most radiant thing in the room to him. Veela's were nothing compared to her, she was beauty in his eyes. She was a midsummer's night, shadows of daisies and fallen eyelashes. The slow and steady blink of her green orbs set his heart into a frantic beat and his chest expanded in the deepest breath he'd ever taken. She was his, all his.

A nervous hand brushed itself through her hair, adorned with a simple silver bangle; her eyes finally met his and his face erupted into a grin that could make any woman smile inside.

And she did, a smile melted its way across her face and her body seemed to lead the way – so much like it was nowadays, everything was instinctual when it came to James. Like she was put in the passenger seat while some other part of her took over, her basic survival instinct overruled her being and kept itself close to him.

He was her oxygen now, her breath, her life.

"You look beautiful." He said, leaning down to kiss her briefly yet ever-so-sweetly on the lips, his hand placing itself gently on the side of her face.

Every thing in the background melted away as she entwined her arms behind his neck and he moved his around her waist, drawing her closer to him as they swayed to the slow beat of the song.

The song ended but their dance did not, the only music between them the matching beats of their heart and the deep steady breathing of James under Lily's ear. She liked the sound of his heart and the feel of his chest moving in time with hers,

_Inhale, beat-beat, exhale, beat-beat, inhale, beat-beat..._

So this was the end, it was the end of her time here; her home away from home. Looking around the walls her eyes seemed to prickle with tears but it didn't take much to hold them back; why cry for sadness when all Hogwarts was was happiness. It would be a crime to mourn over her time here when all the happy memories overruled everything else.

Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, was dancing to her right with the Grey Lady; floating and twirling in one of the most beautiful dances Lily had ever seen. It seemed to say everything she felt, a sad but beautiful ending. Like two old lovers passing away together in each others arms. The scene was full of sadness but an overwhelming contentment sewn into it, with a tint of the sweetest romance.

"I'm really going to miss this place you know?" James whispered in her ear, and she nodded – she was without words at how much this had turned into home.

Lily could still remember her initial fears, how much she would miss home, what if people thought she was weird? A whispered laugh ushered from her lips at her new fears, of entering the wizarding world with only her wand and the skill she'd learnt at Hogwarts.

But the gentle tug on her waist reminded her that she wouldn't be totally alone, she'd be entering with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Alice and Frank. But most of all she'd be entering it with James. Who would've thought she would've fallen in love? In love with the most perfect chap ever.

She remembered all his pranks, most likely attempts to impress her but how they infuriated her beyond belief. Her heart swelled at the man he'd become.

She raised her head to meet him; his hazel eyes staring down at her – seemingly pouring everything into hers. It felt like he could see her, really see her. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, James stared right into Lily's soul and claimed it all beautiful.

His thin framed glasses endearing to her, she gently rubbed her nose against his.

He tightened his grip around her waist and picked her up, holding her against his chest – he kissed her slowly and lovingly. Holding on to the only true thing in the world once again everything in the world melted away and it was just him and her. He was surrounded, engulfed by her beauty. The colours of her soul dancing in the darkness behind his eyelids. They finally broke apart, merely a finger's breadth away from each other's lips he whispered to her,

"I'm going to marry you one day."

A smile crept itself back across her face, and she smiled because she knew it to be true and she knew when the time came that he asked that she would say yes with such honesty in her heart because this is all she wanted. She wanted mornings waking up next to the man she loved, she wanted just days spent in bed whispering sweet nothings. She wanted James Potter; wholly and truly for the rest of her life.

Her heart had been stowed away safely with his, she didn't know where – it didn't matter. She knew it was safe with him and she didn't need hers because she had his.

It was the perfect end to a seemingly impossible story, a fairytale that could never really be until now. Two puzzle pieces, so unique that they only belonged with each other, building themselves around one another so strongly that neither one could truly _be_ without the other.

He took her hand into his and wrapped his other arm back around her waist. She placed her head back on his chest and they continued to sway to the steady beat of their hearts, echoing one another's love – for the end of time.

* * *

_a/n: So I have to apologize for the big chunk of lyrics for the setting quote, but I couldn't bring myself to cut it down. I really do suggest listening to the song on repeat whilst you read this, ( you can always reread it?) Because it's the most beautiful slow song and I think it fits together perfectly, it was on loop whilst I was writing this.  
Reviews are always loved, appreciated and returned._


End file.
